Roman Hot Chocolate With Cinnamon
by MoonbeamsUnicorn
Summary: Reyna feels lost, Leo rescues Calypso from the island, and her curse is broken. What happens when she realizes she never loved Leo?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**

This is my first Percy fic (but Percy will barely be in this because it's mainly centered around Calypso and Reyna's relationship). Please RR.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I own nothing of value. just the plot of this story which was accidentally thought up during a conversation with some friends.

 **Prologue**

Reyna was once told that no demigod from her world would be able to heal her heart, but she didn't want to believe it. She tried time and time again to prove to everyone that she could find love, but to no avail. First Jason turned her down, and now Percy, and then it turns out that Jason was dating the girl who shared fake memories with him. It wasn't fair. Everyone found love in the most unlikely of places. Hazel and Frank got together, then of course Nico and Will. Even Leo had his imaginary girlfriend who was stuck on an island. Would she ever find love?

 **speaking of said imaginary girlfriend...**

It was finally happening. He was finally going to find the island where Calypso was being held prisoner. He was so close. In just a few minutes he would be reunited with his true love again.

He looked down and saw the outline of an island through a break in the clouds. Leo's heart leaped in his chest. This was real, _she_ was real. And he would be with her again. The picture that Hazel drew for him simply wasn't enough. He loved her, he needed her to love him back, to show him that he was needed, that he was loved, that he wasn't a seventh wheel. He needed _her._

Leo knew that his friends must be worried about him by now. He left almost immediately after the Argo II crashed, and without a word. That was weeks ago. In fact, they probably thought that he was dead right now. But he couldn't worry about them right now, his friends could take care of themselves just fine without him, it was Calypso that needed help at the moment.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when Festus finally landed on the island. Leo felt his heart race. He looked around and frowned when Calypso was nowhere to be seen. He dismounted Festus and deactivated him, shrinking him to the size of a suitcase, then set off to look for her.

He first looked in her garden, that was the most likely place that she would be in the morning, but for some reason she wasn't there. he decided to go to her room, the little home she made not too far away.

Leo walked up to the door way and cautiously pulled back the curtain, he didn't want to startle her and get a pot thrown at his head after all. When he had the curtain fully opened he smiled. She was already packed. She whirled around to face him and smirked.

"Finally came to get me, did you?" She said teasingly, " Its about time."

She was so beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_**

I want to kind of draw out the end of Leo and Calypso's relationship, but it shouldn't last more than a couple of chapters. Enjoy and RR.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I own nothing.

* * *

Flying felt amazing, it was the greatest thing she had ever experienced. Which wasn't much considering she had been stuck on that Gods-forbidden island for millennia. Calypso held on tight to Leo and giggled very girlishly. He really had come back to rescue her. Calypso was hopeful of course, and she wanted to believe him, she really did, but Calypso just couldn't get her hopes up. Many visitors had said the very same thing and she had never seen or heard from them again. In fact, many already had lovers or spouses when they arrived, but alas, her curse forced her to fall for any hero who ended up on the island for thousands of years.

Despite the misfortune of her countless previous empty, heart-wrenching, failed relationships, Calypso thought she could make her relationship with Leo work. Calypso could finally be happy. She would finally get what she had always wanted. True love.

* * *

There were so many things running through Leo's mind as they made their way back to camp via Festus. There were so many ifs, so many holes in his plan. Calypso hadn't been in the real world for thousands of years. How would she react to a crowd of people, or a group conversation? She hadn't even seen another woman besides gods. From what Calypso told me, the only visitors she ever got on that island were Hermes, the occasional hero, and Aphrodite, to talk about said heroes.

But one concern rose above all others. What if she fell in love with someone else?

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I'm sorry that my first chapters have been so short. The next one will be much longer for sure. Please review.


End file.
